Tyrith
Tyrith is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Background Raised in Lassen, a town in the southwest of the continent. Tyrith claimed to be the descendent of the Warrior Princess Celes, a heroine who lived about 100 years ago. She sided with Arkdain, which once existed in the northwest of the continent and contributed tremendously in the battle against Villnore. She became as famous and as strong, if not stronger, than Celes, giving her soldiers courage to fight even at their most exhausted. In 658 C.C., during a battle at Audoula Temple on the Lake, the Villnore army, led by Kraad, managed to sink the temple, killing Tyrith in the process. Although she claimed she was related to General Celes, Tyrith was actually a mere merchant's daughter. Still, she feels proud of her accomplishments and even tries to convince people that she has been mentioned in history books after being released. However, she also tries to adapt to a peaceful life, despite the fact that battle is all she knows. As an alternative to earning a living, she also considers getting married while she is still young. Battle Tyrith is a mediocre character: she lacks in both combos and damage, and has a disappointing stat growth. She will join your party with a Rapier, Cuirass and Metal Greaves. Her initial skill is Adversity. Attacks *'Ascending Sword' - Initial *'Assault Step' - Initial *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Sneaky Throw' - Level 8 *'Overspin' - Level 16 *'Soul Pierce' - Level 24 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 32 *'Double Wind' - Level 40 *'Holy Smite' - Level 48 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Descending Sword, Energy Steal, Magic Lock, Mist Phantom, Resonating Pain, Shadow Snap Magic *'Might Reinforce' - Level 15 *'Sap Guard' - Level 30 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Tyrith uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "The glory shall be mine!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, situated behind a breakable wall in the room with three platforms, a metallic sphere and a retractable staircase. You may want to activate the staircase first to reach a save point. Tyrith has a 70% chance of appearing. Celes is the other possible option. Tyrith will say "I'll let you see just what I can do" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Tyrith, she will ask "Freed? Are you sure you won't regret this?" If you then choose to release her, she will ask "W-w-wait! This is the end?" Upon being released, Tyrith will appear in the house next to the entrance of the port in Solde. She will give you a Foolproof Trinket if you go see her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Tyrith may have a short exchange with Adonis at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team, despite him having lived and died before her time. This is likely due to her claim of descendance from Celes, whom Adonis resents for killing him. *'Adonis' :Adonis: An impostor? Well, damn you too! Despite him being the cause of her death, Tyrith has no conversation with Kraad. Etymology Tyrith may be a feminized version of Týr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyr, the Norse god of victory and heroism, a fitting name for a military leader. Additionally, it bears a strong resemblance to tirith, a Sindarin http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sindarin word which means "guard" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minas_Tirith. Trivia *Tyrith has the same voice actress as Celes, Arcana and Sophalla. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *To further strengthen her claim to descendance from Celes, Tyrith wears very similar armour and even has the same battle and victory poses as her role model. Somewhat humorously, her measurements are also all one digit lower than Celes', likely as a hint of her imposture. Similarly, her elemental tolerance is identical to Celes', except for one element. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Tyrith.jpg|Tyrith's victory pose ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female